


Jackpot

by exonomics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lu Han is horny, and Kris doesn't think he's ready for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to "Gettin' Lucky"

### Of Haircuts and Hormones

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:14 AM

**hey bby, guess what i have right now ;)**

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:16 AM

**that's the last time i ever let you use my phone**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:17 AM

**oh shut up you had some lame shit before, now it's as amazing as me \o/**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:17 AM

**but no guess what i have right now ;)**

 

 

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:21 AM

**lu han it's too early for this**

 

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:21 AM

**fine i'll give you a hint**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:21 AM

**it's hot and hard and aching to be touched by you ;)**

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:22 AM

**STOP**

 

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:24 AM

**you've haven't guessed what it is yet!!! you do need another hint?**   
**i can send you a pic if you want ;D**

 

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:25 AM

**LU HAN I'M IN CLASS RIGHT NOW**

 

 

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:25 AM

**oh good tell yixing i said he needs to keep his dirty boxers on his side**   
**of the room. that shit is nasty**

 

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:25 AM

**but you really don't want a picture??? i can make it HD.**

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:25 AM

**I'm not answering you anymore.**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:26 AM

**too bad i'm sending you one anyway.**

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:28 AM

**if you do i'm not buying you any coffee this week.**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:30 AM

**[Picture Message]**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:30 AM

**there you go ;)**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:30 AM

**just don't show you're neighbor or he'll get riled up ;D**

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:34 AM

**i'm not opening it.**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:35 AM

**your loss**

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:34 AM

**why are we together**

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:37 AM

**cause we're two horny bastards who need to get each other off,**   
**but are still in an awkward phase so we dont' really know how to**   
**properly express our desires.**

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:38 AM

**that actually says a lot**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:38 AM

**i have my moments.**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:40 AM

**meet me in the caf after class, ok?**

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:41 AM

**fine**

 

 

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:42 AM

**but i'm changing your contact back**

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:42 AM

**do it and i'll crush you're nuts :)**

 

 

To: My Bitch <3  
From: Lu Han  
Sent: 8:42 AM

**bye yeobo!!! <3**

 

To: THE BEST YOU EVA HAD!!!  
From Kris:  
Sent: 8:45 AM

**i hate you**

 

 

 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

“What the _fuck_ did you do to your hair?!”

Lu Han’s used to being the center of attention, even if that attention isn’t necessarily wanted, so the stares he gets for shrieking in the middle of the café at 9:58 AM go by relatively unnoticed. 

Kris notices them though. Enough to nearly tackle Lu Han to the ground to keep his mouth shut before he can say anything else. 

“I just got it cut, _that’s all_ ,” the taller, now brunette man hisses through his teeth, keeping his voice down. As if keeping quiet now will stop those freshmen girls from staring at the two gorgeous but painfully gay boys all over each other.

Lu Han’s eyes widen as he pries Kris’s hand off of his mouth. “Just got it _cut?_ Half your fucking head is shaved!” He widely gestures to the sides of his boyfriends (hehe) hair, proving his point and hoping if he tries hard enough, the hair will magically grow back. 

Kris swats his hand away, annoyed. “Lu Han, stop, it’s just hair. It’ll grow back.”

Okay, so yes, Lu Han is overreacting. It is just hair. And Kris, however dumb, is entitled to do whatever he wants with it. “You could have told me you were getting it cut…” Lu Han mumbles, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

Kris rolls his eyes. “I didn’t think I needed your permission to get a haircut.”

“For a cut, yes. But not a whole fucking makeover. I barely recognized you.”

Kris opens his mouth to say something, but quickly reconsiders. He instead looks sheepishly down at his hands, fiddling with his jacket buttons. “So…you don’t like it?” he asks softly, and in two seconds Lu Han feels like the biggest piece of shit ever. 

“No no no no no!” the elder says quickly, panicking. “I like it! You look really fuckable with it!”

It’s kind of funny how someone’s words can take a physical toll on others.

The freshmen girls are looking back at them again, eyes wide and in shock. Some poor bastard behind Lu Han chokes on his drink, and someone else to his side drops his mug, glass shattering as it hits the floor. And Kris turns deep red, whether from anger or embarrassment Lu Han doesn’t know, and groans loudly, head lolling down into his arms on the table.

_Well that went well._  

“I meant it as a compliment…” Lu Han mumbles, as if it would make things better. Kris says something into his arms that Lu Han doesn’t quite catch, so the blonde leans across the table to put his head next to Kris’ head. “What was that?”

Kris looks up. “I said I hate you and I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Lu Han can’t help but smirk. “’Cause no one else will suck you off,” he says, and enjoys as Kris gets flustered all over again.

Lu Han finds it somewhat endearing that Kris thinks himself to be the innocent one in the relationship, because the amount of times Yixing has walked in on Lu Han’s on his knees or someone enter the bathroom as Kris has Lu Han pinned against a wall is pretty outrageous. Lu Han thinks it’s a new personal record; he’s never been so horny with his other partners, and what he did in a month with them all doesn’t even compare to what he and Kris get to in a week. He never knew the taller would be as insatiable as himself.

Not that he’s complaining. He’s thoroughly enjoyed being manhandled the past three months.

Though there’s _one_ thing that bothers him.

"-and...Lu Han!" Kris flicks the elder on the forehead, a habit he's picked up from yours truely.

Lu Han jolts out of his thoughts. "What...?" he asks, dazed. 

Kris rolls his eyes. "I said that I have next period off if you want to come back to my dorm."

Lu Han can't help himself. "So you can bend me over you desk like a _bad boy?"_  

And Kris gets flustered all over again, spewing out protests and stuttering out "N-no, I meant t-to work on our lab report!" Lu Han notes in amusement how Kris' voice goes up an octive when he's embarressed.

"Kris, studying is a codename for sex-"

"N-no!" Kris says, and Lu Han sighs. Kris wants to wait because he doesn't feel "ready" for sex and all that shit. But they've fooled around and practically fucked with each other, sex is basically the same! But Kris is a pussy and doesn't want to face Lu Han in bed.

But _God fucking dammit_ , Lu Han is fucking horny and needy and so help him he will get into Kris' pants, even if it kills him.

Kills Kris, he means.

 

 

 


	2. Lu Han's First Attempt to Get Himself Into Kris's Pants

 

 

His first attempt to get Kris to have sex with him starts that afternoon.

Kris is sitting at his desk, hunched over their obnoxiously thick and obnoxiously orange physics textbook, mumbling himself through whatever equation they are on now. He’s absent-mindedly drumming his pencil on the desk and it’s getting close to pissing Lu Han off with the insistent tapping and he needs to sit on his hands to keep himself from chucking his notebook at the younger’s (good looking) head. Lu Han is on Kris’ bed, sitting cross-legged and not hunching over a textbook, instead using the past half hour going between plotting to get Kris horny and staring at the latter’s ass that’s peaking out of the seat, than doing his part in this lab report. 

It’s not fair how Lu Han is the one who is supposed to be seducing his boyfriend, yet Kris looks delectable and tempting in skinny jeans.

Lu Han flops onto his back, letting out an exasperated sigh. “This fucking _sucks_ ,” he moans, balling his hands into fists and punching the mattress.

Kris stops tapping and looks over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. “What _now_?” he whines, obviously pissed that Lu Han is once again distracting him from physics.

“As if you didn’t know!” the elder sneers, narrowing his eyes at the man across the room. 

Kris rolls his eyes, and says, “No, I don’t know. Enlighten me.”

“You’re just sitting there! That’s what!” Lu Han sits back up and dramatically motions to Kris in his seat. “You’re not doing anything!” 

Kris frowns. “You’re mad because I’m doing homework?”

_Well, that too, but,_ “No! I’m mad because we’re _alone_ in your _dorm_ and _not_ naked!”

At least when Kris chokes on air Lu Han feels a little better. 

“L-Lu Han! We have to get this done!” Kris gasps out, pointing at the textbook still perched on the desk, and Lu Han narrows his eyes.

“Wu Yi Fan it’s been more than 36 hours since we’ve done something relatively sexual and you’re in skinny jeans and I’m horny and _fuck this all_ ,” and Lu Han is off the bed and in Kris’ lap in two strides, straddling the younger and gripping his shirt to pull Kris in for a kiss before he can protest. 

Kris kisses back automatically, a habit he’s picked up from dating Lu Han. He wraps his arms around Lu Han’s waist, pulling the elder flush against his body and harder into the kiss. Lu Han groans in approval, rewarding Kris by opening his mouth and letting the taller’s tongue in. He loves to have the younger dominate him, and Kris can’t deny loving Lu Han’s submissiveness.

While Kris is busy with the kiss, Lu Han takes this time to slowly work his hands down Kris’ chest, softly slipping his fingers underneath fabric to get to the hot skin underneath. Kris sighs into the kiss, tugging on Lu Han’s bottom lip before kissing across his jaw, then down his neck. "Someone's eager this morning..." Kris mumbles, leaning into Lu Han's touch. Lu Han mewls and begins to roll his hips, grinding down onto Kris' crotch. The groan from the back of Kris' throat pleases the elder, even more so when he bucks his hips up in return. 

Lu Han throws his head back at the sensation, and can't keep himself from letting out a lusty moan. “D-does this m-mean we can have sex?” he moans, hands scrambling from Kris’ shirt to his belt, furiously trying to get the goddamn piece of leather undone. He can practically hear Kris’ smirk.

“Nope,” he says and stands up, sending Lu Han flying off his lap and onto the floor. The elder hisses in pain, rubbing his now throbbing elbow. “ _Bastard_!” he yells through his teeth, “Why would you do that!”

Kris, who makes no attempt to help his boyfriend off the floor, points to an alarm clock on his desk. “I have class in ten minutes,” he shrugs, simply picking up his backpack and fixing his shirt in the mirror.

Lu Han, still lying on the floor, glares at his boyfriend. “ _Wu Yi Fan, if you walk out that door, so help me I will_ -“ Kris calling out “I’ll see you in Physics” and the door slamming in his face cuts him off.

Lu Han stares at the door.

“ _AT LEAST COME BACK AND SUCK ME OFF_!”

 

 

Kris: 1

Lu Han: 0

 

 

 


	3. Lu Han's Second Attempt to Get Himself Into Kris's Pants

 

His second attempt to get Kris to have sex with him is after classes the next day.  

After a somewhat forced apology from Kris for leaving him hard and horny, and a dramatic apology for nearly jumping the former from Lu Han, the elder invited Kris back to his room for a movie, some pizza, and, per the blonde’s request, cuddling.

Of course Kris had raised his eyebrow at the last part. “Is ‘cuddling’ another code word for sex?” he asked, glancing at Lu Han at his side.

And that’s when Lu Han batted his eyelashes with the air of a well-rehearsed act, cooing, “I can’t want to cuddle my boyfriend?”

So after much debate and aegyo and promises of pizza, a triumphant Lu Han ends up curled into his boyfriend’s chest watching some American movie that only Kris can understand. Not that Lu Han minds; the lead actors are gorgeous eye candy, and the special effects are impressive, too. And to top it all off, Kris is wearing Lu Han’s favorite cologne and he can’t help but try to nuzzle into Kris’ chest every once in a while to get a better whiff. Kris chuckles every time he does this, and runs his fingers absentmindedly up and down Lu Han’s back as a return for the gesture. 

The elder hums contently. “We should do this more often,” he mumbles, taking another breath of Kris’ cologne. _Damn_ , he needs to find out what the younger is using, it’s _intoxicating_.

“We should,” Kris answers back, fingers still running across Lu Han’s back. “It’s nice to know we can have normal dates.”

Lu Han’s breath catches. _‘Normal?’_ What the fuck does that even mean? He pushes himself off of Kris (making sure to lean a little too hard on the younger’s stomach for leverage) and pauses the movie on his laptop. “What do you mean, _normal_?” He’s actually somewhat pissed right now: one, for the statement, and two, for Kris having to ruin his goddamn cuddling time.  

Said man puts his hands up in fright. “I only meant not getting touchy with each other!” he says quickly, face beginning to redden at the thought of their previous ‘dates’.

Lu Han pouts. “I thought you enjoyed all those times you asked me to suck you off…”

“N-no! I-I did, b-but I don’t…I m-mean, I would r-rather than…Um-NO.”

Lu Han’s just about to open his mouth for some form of retort, when he notices the younger begin to shift uncomfortably, drawing Lu Han’s attention down his legs to the growing bulge in the brunette’s pants. 

Lu Han’s mouth twists into a smile, silently thanking his boyfriend for being innocently horny. 

“Well, we might as well continue the trend, don’t you think?” he practically purrs, teasingly moving his hand up Kris’ thigh. The younger stiffens at the touch, and tries to back away, only to hit the headboard of the bed a few inches away.

“Lu Han, don’t you even— _shit_ ”

Lu Han hums in approval when Kris lets out a lusty moan as the elder cups his erection through his pants. “For someone who scolds my sex drive, you sure are one to get hard,” he says, gripping a little tighter and enjoying the view as Kris’ eyes roll back. Lu Han softly palms the younger, hard enough to be pleasurable, but soft enough to have Kris thrusting up into the touch, desperate for more.

“ _F-fucking tease_ ,” Kris grits through his teeth, hands gripping the sheets. He whines from the back of his throat and Lu Han shivers, the noise so deep and lustful it was borderline inhumane, and takes this opportunity to swing his legs over Kris’ body and straddle the younger. Wasting the little time he has before Kris realizes what’s happening, Lu Han quickly pulls his shirt over his head, and then reaches for Kris’. The brunette stiffens under his touch, and Lu Han briefly worries that he’ll get pushed off, but Kris does nothing, just ruts his hips up against Lu Han’s. The elder moans when their erections meet, hands beginning to shake from pleasure and shirt becoming increasingly difficult to get Kris out of.

Large hands meet Lu Han’s halfway, and help him raise the shirt over Kris’ head. Hair messy and eyes glassy, Kris looks absolutely fuckable and Lu Han groans to himself before attaching his lips to Kris’ neck, knowing exactly where to kiss and suck.

“Lu Han,” Kris groans as his hands come up from the sheets to his waist, and Kris begins to shake the elder, crotches meeting each other again and earning a keen from both men. It’s almost more than Lu Han can take and he feels the heat in his stomach begin to pool, fire growing hotter for the need to be touched.

“ _Lu Han_ ,” Kris says again, this time with more urgency and a harsher shake, and Lu Han can’t help but buck his hips down and whine against Kris’ throat. 

“Don’t s-stop, _please_ , I’m close—“ he begs, bringing his hips down harder and _God_ why haven’t they done this earlier so much better than a handjob, Lu Han could really get used to this—

“Hey guys _.”_

The shriek from Kris is heard halfway down the hall, some floor mates even peeking out their doors to see if someone was just possessed by some apparition, because no right-minded man would have made that sound.

Kris did though. Right in Lu Han’s ear. 

The reason for said shriek was standing in the doorway, calm and collected and holding a box of grease and a room key. 

Yixing holds the box out towards his roommate. “Pizza’s here.”

 

 

Lu Han – 0

Kris – 1

Yixing - 27

 

 


	4. Lu Han's Third Attempt to Get Himself Into Kris's Pants

 

 

His third attempt to get Kris to have sex with him is on Friday night at a club. 

It was a celebration of sorts, for the school’s soccer team who just won against their rival. The room was dark to show off projectors and flashing lights, bass pumping through the floor and into the body. Lu Han could barely hear himself think, let alone talk, so when Kris walks up with another two drinks in hand, he wastes no time in downing one and pushing his body against the younger’s, rolling his hips as an added effect.

Kris hums, downing his own drink as well. “Eager tonight, aren’t we?” Even when shouting over the music his voice is thick like velvet and sex and Lu Han nearly falls to the floor. Instead of shouting back, he chooses to undo the first few buttons on Kris’ shirt, tongue lapping at the skin that appears underneath. 

Lu Han can sense the frown on Kris’ face, but continues to tug at his clothes, egging him onto the dance floor. He’s a little past tipsy, the room swaying when he looks in one place for too long, but he swears to himself that he will leave this club satisfied. After the week of sexually frustrating mishaps Lu Han is beyond determined to get what he wants.

And he wants it now. 

His hands work their way up Kris’ body, fingertips brushing past the taller’s sides and chest to curl around the back of his neck. Lu Han pulls him down for a kiss, heated and desperate, tongue tasting of alcohol and what Lu Han swears sex would taste like. Kris kisses back, with almost the same eagerness. Lu Han takes this as an open invitation and rolls his hips again, this time right over Kris’ crotch. The elder groans into the kiss, lightheaded from the spikes of pleasure that course through his body. He grinds again, pleased to note the hardness beginning to form underneath Kris’ jeans. The younger lets out his own groan, nearly dropping his drink.

Kris breaks the kiss apart, hissing into Lu Han’s ear, “Bathroom. _Now_.”

Half stumbling, half running to the restroom, Lu Han’s lips never leave Kris’ as they somewhat awkwardly shuffle around gyrating bodies. Blood is rushing into Lu Han’s ears and he _swears_ he’s never been hornier than he is now and he couldn’t give a shit if there was someone already in the restroom he needed to be bent over something _now._ Luckily when he’s pushed through the door and against the wall, there appears to be no one else occupying the room.

Kris is already tugging down his pants, hot hands grasping at the soft skin he finds underneath the material. Lu Han moans and arches into the touch.

“ _P-please_ ,” he groans, not giving any fucks as to how needy he sounds. His own hands reach for Kris’ belt, but the other pushes them away.

“W-wait-“ Kris gasps out, and Lu Han nearly sobs.

“Wait for _what_?” he whines, hands trying to grab the other’s belt again, but Kris pushes them away for a second time. Lu Han whines louder. “ _Just fuck me_!”

But Kris shakes his head and drops to his knees. “Let’s just do this…” he says softly before pulling down Lu Han’s pants to his ankles and taking Lu Han’s soft cock into his hand. Lu Han’s knees buck and _god_ are Kris’ hands magic, but this _isn’t what he wants_ he wants to be fucked is that such a demanding request?

And so before Kris can bring his lips to the heated flesh, Lu Han pushes him away, with a little too much force, as Kris falls over onto the dirty floor.

The younger hisses in pain, grabbing his elbow. “ _Shit_ ,” he says, now rubbing his sore bone, “Fuck Lu Han, what’s your problem?”

Said man glares and pulls his pants back up, tucking his now softening cock back in and wincing at its sensitivity. “I could ask you the same!” he jeers back, resisting the urge to kick the younger while he’s down.

Confusion washes over Kris’ face. “What are you talking about?” he asks, and Lu Han nearly screams in frustration.

“I mean that every time we’re together and I bring up sex you freak out like it’s a disease or some shit. I’m not fucking asking you to marry me Kris, I just want to _fuck_!”

Kris frowns. “That’s what this is about,” he says, pulling himself off from the floor, “You’re mad because we’re not having sex?”

This time Lu Han does groan out loud, hands coming up to pull at his hair. “Yes, I’m fucking pissed off that you’re acting like sex is this awful fucking exploit that will chop your dick off!” He marches around the bathroom as he talks, waving in frustration. “It’s not fucking fair!”

“I’m sorry I’m making you wait on sex,” Kris replies, tone laced with acid. He sneers at Lu Han. “You’re such a brat sometimes.”

“Kris we practically fuck daily, why is sex such a big deal?”

Much to Lu Han’s surprise, Kris’ face turns red, almost as if embarrassed; but it is quickly masked by an anger that is becoming quite common for the younger.

“You know what?” Kris says as he pushes past Lu Han towards to exit, “Forget it. I’m leaving,” and slams the door closed. 

Frustrated and now left to dry, Lu Han screams into his hands, cursing every known entity, because _fuck this shit_. “He’s so _stupid_!” he yells to himself, punching on of the plastic stall doors and turning his fist bright red. As he curses to himself and shakes out the pain in his fist, the door opens again and in walks two freshmen he recognizes from the café, both looking shocked and appalled to see him.

Oh.

So this is the women’s room.

 

 

Kris: 1

Lu Han: 0

Freshmen: 2

 

 


	5. Accusations

 

“- and it’s fucking unbelievable…” 

“You’re fucking telling me. This goddamn hair dye isn’t coming out.”

Lu Han frowns from against the wall and looks over to Yixing, because as far as he knows, his troubles with Kris and no sex do not include hair dye (unless you count Kris’ recent change of hairstyle, of course, but that’s neither here nor there). Yixing is _still_ standing in front of the bathroom mirror, surrounded by bottles hair product and plastic gloves and Lu Han’s sympathy.

“I thought we were going to talk about _my_ problems, not yours,” Lu Han grumbles, handing Yixing another towel and ignoring how the younger flips him off.

“You promised me that this dye worked best!” Yixing childishly sticks his tongue out at his roommate and disappears underneath the towel, furiously rubbing his wet hair. Every few seconds Lu Han gets a glimpse at the younger’s now hot pink hair peaking out from under the cloth. 

Lu Han rolls his eyes, saying, “The box says to leave it in for _fifteen minutes_ , not _twenty six_ ,” before getting up from his spot against the wall and over to the sink. The brown box is tipped over the faucet when Lu Han picks it up to wave it in Yixing’s face. “Not my fault you didn’t keep track of time.”

“I was being a good friend and was listening to your failed sex life,” retorts Yixing, who swats the box out of his face. “And from the sound of it, you should be focusing more on _it_ than on my hair.”

Lu Han mumbles a “fuck you” before chucking the empty piece of cardboard at Yixing’s face, feeling somewhat pleased at the latter’s shriek of surprise. But really, as much as he hated to admit it, Yixing was right. He had to do _something_ about Kris, because it’s been almost two full days since they’ve spoken to each other and Lu Han just really wants to be around his boyfriend again and kiss him and cuddle and maybe blow him underneath a desk. But every time Lu Han has called or knocked on Kris’ dorm door, the younger would calmly ask the other to leave him alone until he felt like talking again. 

Now Lu Han feels like shit because he must have _really_ pissed Kris off. 

“Maybe he’s secretly a female.”

Lu Han’s knocked out of his thoughts. “The fuck…?” he asks, confused. 

Yixing shrugs. “Maybe’s your boyfriend is secretly part girl or something, and that’s why he won’t have sex with you.”

“From the amount of times I’ve sucked his dick, I think I can vouch that he’s one hundred percent man.”

Yixing makes a face. “Like I needed that visual in my head, asshole,” he sticks out his tongue again and punches Lu Han in the shoulder. “Okay, so then maybe he’s afraid to have something stuck up his ass?”

Lu Han frowns again. “But _I_ would be the one with something up my ass.” 

“Does he know that?”

“I’d think it’s fucking obvious that I’m a power bottom.”

Yixing snorts at the remark and Lu Han reaches for the box of hair dye to use as a weapon again. “All I’m saying is that you should have told him that he’d top!” the younger squeaks as he backs away from Lu Han and the box. 

“You’re such a pussy…” the elder mumbles, rolling his eyes at Yixing’s fear of an empty box. He tosses it at Yixing’s head anyway and the younger shrieks again. “Okay, maybe he’s just too intimidated by my sexual prowess.” 

“Or maybe he’s just not that into you,” Yixing says thoughtlessly, kicking the abused box under the sink and away from Lu Han’s reach. 

This stops Lu Han in his thoughts. That couldn’t be true; of course Kris was into him, that’s why they were dating. That’s the reason they fooled around for endless hours. That’s the reason they go out or stay in for lame dates. That’s the reason that they started this whole thing in the first place. 

Right? 

 “ _Holy shit, what if that’s the reason he’s acting like this_?” he nearly shrieks, legs feeling as if they’re about to give out from underneath him and breathing picking up. He begins pacing, arms flailing as he mutters, “He’s not into me, he’s really not into me,” around the bathroom. 

Because it makes sense. Kris loved Tao. Tao dumped him. Lu Han was there and more than willing to help Kris out in the only way that mattered, and now Kris is probably over Tao and doesn't need Lu Han anymore and now he's realized that he's played with Lu Han for far too long and that's why he isn't putting out and _oh my god_ why didn't Lu Han see it earlier? Kris is just like every other guy on campus that just wants some action to get over a heartbreak oh fuck his life- 

“N-no, Lu Han, I was just joking!” Yixing quickly says, trying to stop Lu Han in his tracks. “I’m sure Kris really lo-“ 

“No Yixing! It makes sense!” The elder pushes his friend away, stomping his way to the bathroom door. “The bastard used me as a rebound and now he can’t fucking deal with being stuck with me!”

“L-lu Han wait!” Yixing calls after him, the sound of cheap objects hitting the floor echoing from the tiled room. “I-I’m sure that’s not-“

But Lu Han slams the door shut before he can finish.

He’s got an appointment with Wu Yifan that’s he’s not fucking missing. 

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

 So Lu Han made his way from the bathroom, all set on finding Kris and giving him a well deserved kick in the balls and nearly mowed down three freshmen as he storms through the dorm hallway, preparing a whole thirty fucking minute speak on why Wu Yi Fan is a conniving bastard and deserves to be thrown off a cliff into a muddy river while wearing a white suit…

…Only to find that his would-be-ex-boyfriend wasn’t in his room (it takes him a good five minutes of pounding on the door for Kris’ neighbor to meekly say that senior had left about twenty minutes ago).

“Bastard…” he mumbles, giving the door one last kick before stomping back down the hall. He decides that walking back to the bathroom isn’t worth an earful from Yixing, so he drags his feet to his room, working on another five minutes of why Wu Yi Fan doesn’t deserve to walk the face of the Earth…

…When trips over said boyfriends’ feet sitting in front of his door.

“ _Oh shit_! Are you okay, Lu Han?” he cries, awkwardly hobbling up from his sitting position to help the elder up from off the floor.

Lu Han, however, is not having any of that shit.

He swats Kris’ hand away, hissing, “ _Get back, asshole_ ,” before pulling himself up. He dusts himself off for a few seconds before he turns to Kris. “And what the hell are you doing in front of my door? I thought you didn’t want to see me,” he sniffs, brushing past the taller to reach for the door handle.

Kris’ hand wraps around his wrist. “Wait!” he says quickly, shuffling his body to block the door. “I just want to-“

“Apologize for fucking using me on the backswing?”

Kris starts. “W-what?” he asks, tone offended.

Lu Han snorts as he tries to push his way past Kris’ ~~toned~~ body. “You know me, using me on the rebound, getting your fill before tossing me aside?” He frowns and tries to knock Kris over to get to his door. But six feet of Chinese-Canadian isn’t moving that easily.

Goddamn Kris and his good genes.

“Lu Han, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Kris says in exasperation, arms reaching to hold the elder still. “I never used you as a rebound!” 

Lu Han unattractively snorts again. “Then why won’t you fuck me?” he asks, a little too loud, but Kris lets his wrist go so he must have hit some nerve. He scoffs. “I knew it,” he says, pushing past Kris, successfully this time. “You just wanted your fucking itch scratched.”

Kris is silent, and it’s making Lu Han a bit uncomfortable, actually. Something stirs in the pit of his stomach, but he ignores it, choosing to focus his attention on the door handle that isn’t accepting his key.

A few moments of silence, if you don’t count the jiggling of Lu Han’s key trying to fit itself into the lock, Kris moves his hand towards the doorknob and neatly plucks the key out of the elder’s hand. Lu Han prepares to jump the younger to get his key back, but stops when Kris turns the key over and easily slides it into the lock.

“You had it upside-down,” he says, turning the knob and opening the door. 

Oh.

“I knew that, asshole,” Lu Han hisses, pushing his way through the door. Kris silently follows, closing the door behind him and awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. 

Lu Han does his best to ignore the other’s presence, sitting at his desk and pretending to get started on his English journal.

After a few minutes, Kris shifts around on his feet. “Look,” he starts slowly, as if thinking carefully over each syllable. “I know these past few weeks you’ve been frustrated with me-“

“Straight up fucking pissed off, but go on.”

“- _AND_ ,” Kris continues, shooting Lu Han a glance, “I know that I’ve been frustrated at you-“

“For no goddamn reason."

“ _SO,_ I thought we needed to talk and get everything off of our chest, because-“

“You’re going to fucking leave me.” 

Kris stops this time, looking aback. “I’m not leaving you, Lu Han,” he says softly, to which the elder snorts in response. 

“Then _why_ ,” he asks, turning in his seat, feeling a bit annoyed now. “Have you been ignoring me this past week, stopping me from fucking  you, giving me an attitude, leaving me near orgasm and most importantly _, not wanting to have sex_?”

Kris opens his mouth, no doubt to point out that Lu Han mentioned something about sex three times in his little speech, but decides against it, choosing to take a deep breath before sitting down on Lu Han’s bed. “I didn’t want to have sex because…because…”

Lu Han narrows his eyes. “Wu Yi Fan, you have five seconds to say why you have been torturing my libido before I stick my foot up your ass.” His grip tightens around his pencil.

Kris winces at the thought. He takes another breath, and Lu Han counts to two (close enough to five) before jumping out of his seat and pouncing. Kris shrieks, shrill and rather obnoxious, and just dodges the elder’s fist as he rolls off the bed and onto the floor. He tries to crawl to the door, but Lu Han’s got a hold of his ankle, immobilizing the younger.

“You’re dead, Kris!” Lu Han roars, using as much force as he can to pin the younger underneath him. He raises his fist to give Kris a well-deserved punch in the face, but Kris’ own hands dart up to trap Lu Han’s hands in his grasp, and screams, “ _I love you_!” 

Lu Han freezes. 

_What._

Kris is panting beneath him, eyes wide and mouth open, and he looks fucking frightened and, "Oh my god, I mean...no...I.... _fuck_ okay so you never told me you loved me so I was waiting for you to say it because I didn't think you liked me apart from the blowjobs, okay?" he spits out, talking so fast Lu Han nearly misses everything he is saying. The ringing in his ear doesn't help much either, and _wow_ did it just get really hot in here, why is the room spinning? 

Kris notices the elder not saying anything, so he takes it as a cue to continue. "I know it's really fucking lame and gay but I honestly thought that you were using me...I was falling for you, and I didn't want my heart broken _again_ so I thought that if you really did love me you'd say it, or at least wait for sex but I-I don't know if you really do or not and _holy fuck_ I'm just blabbering now and..." he trials off, letting a rather awkward silence linger between the two. "Um...can you please say something?" Kris asks, softly. "Like, I'm kind of spilling my heart out to you and you're just...sitting there." Lu Han can't seem to remember how to talk or breath and that ringing in his ear is still going on, and Kris leans up a bit, trying to get the elder to look at him. "Lu Han? Are you alri-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You never had anyone tell you 'I love you' before?"

"I was never a romatic sap, fuck off."

"I think it's cute." 

"Well, you're gay." 

"Says the guy who passed out from a confession. But I still love you."

".....love you too."

  

 


	6. Finally

“Last chance to bail, Wu,” Lu Han says, and Kris actually has the audacity to peek around the elder’s body, looking at the door as if he’s truly contemplating leaving. 

 Lu Han scoffs and flicks his fingers against the younger’s head, feeling satisfied over the hiss the latter lets out. “That was rhetorical, dumbass,” he says rolling his eyes and re-situating himself into Kris’ lap, trying to get into a comfortable position where his legs won’t fall asleep. Unfortunately Lu Han’s foot accidentally (or perhaps on purpose) brushes pasts Kris’ crotch, startling the younger who lets out a gasp in pleasure.

Lu Han tuts, “You’re already hard and we haven’t even gotten our clothes of yet…”

Face turning red, Kris buries his face into Lu Han’s neck. “Shut up,” he mummers, and Lu Han nearly gasps himself as he feels his boyfriend’s warm breath his a sensitive part of his neck.

He clears his throat to keep from sounding too needy. “But in all seriousness,” he starts, proud for not sounding like a nervous middle school girl, “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

There’s a brief pause between the two, and Lu Han finds himself holding his breath as he waits for Kris to answer. Because really, there’s still a chance the younger will say he’s not ready. It’s happened before, a few weeks before. Lu Han and asked, Kris said no, that was it.

But this time, Kris pulls away from his neck and gently pecking Lu Han on the lips. “I’m sure,” he says softly.

Lu Han nearly breaks down into tears. After months of waiting, he finally, _finally_ , is going to have sex with Kris.

He’s going to have sex with Kris.

Kris and Lu Han are going to be naked and engaging in sexual intercourse.

_Sex_.

Lu Han’s too caught up in his personal victory that he doesn’t notice Kris shifting uncomfortably underneath him. “So uh…” Kris begins, shifting around again and hissing when his not–so-little hard-on rubs against Lu Han’s leg. “What now?”

Lu Han blinks.

He almost forgot Kris was a virgin.

“Um…well, we have sex,” he deadpans, as if the answer was obvious. Isn’t that the reason they’re there in the first place?

Kris snorts. “No shit, I meant…how do we start?”

“Uh…” _Well this is awkward._ “We kiss first…I guess?”

“You ‘ _guess’_?” Kris repeats slowly while giving the elder a look of utter perplexity.

Lu Han groans and shakes his head. “I never did the whole lovey-dovey sex thing!” he whines, pouting his lips in frustration. “From the times I was sober enough to remember, sex was a twenty minute fuck with little to no kissing involved.” He frowns, nearly gagging at some of the memories coming back: fucking in a bathroom at the club, behind the science building, blowing one of the TA’s during office hours… _God_ he really was a slut.

Kris doesn’t look too happy either at the recollection of Lu Han’s past… _relationships_ either. The younger has a sour frown on his face, eyes downcast with what Lu Han can only assume is envy, so he kind of panics, not wanting Kris to bail on him again over the elder’s big mouth, so without thinking Lu Han smashes their lips together. A little too hard.

He feels his teeth knock together against Kris’ and he feels the rush of pain and burning and _fuck_ he hopes he didn’t cause their gums to bleed because that’s a pretty big turnoff. But Kris merely grunts in response, lips moving with Lu Han’s and arms tightening against his waist. Lu Han sighs into the kiss, mentally slapping himself for almost ruining the mood, before melting further into Kris’ lap. He brings his hands around the taller’s neck so his fingers can comb through the dark hair.

As much as Lu Han wants to push the younger down and ride him into satisfaction, he waits.  As painful and difficult as it is, he waits. He focuses his attention at Kris’ sighs from the back of his throat, large hands softly moving underneath fabric and onto soft skin, gentle nips at lips and tongues. They’ve never kissed like this, slow and passionate and _loving_.

Lu Han kind of likes it.

He likes it even better when Kris detaches their lips to move across his jaw, peppering chaste kisses just under Lu Han’s ear, then down his neck and nibbling at pale skin. The elder keens.

“You okay?” Kris asks, hot breath and velvet voice tickling Lu Han’s skin.

He shivers, furiously nodding his head because he can’t trust his voice right now from the innocent pleasure. He really should have suggested kissing with his other partners; he’s pretty riled up. But he bites back the “Can we just fuck now?” on his lips, and instead rolls his hips down against Kris’ crotch, hoping the elder will get the message to kindly hurry things along before he blows his load from kissing. That would be embarrassing.

What’s even more embarrassing is how he almost blows from the sheer look of pleasure on Kris’ face when he rolled his hips down.

Seizing the moment, Lu Han pushes Kris’ chest down and straddles him, hands quickly working on the younger’s belt to get those goddamn skinny jeans off. When Kris regains feeling in his body, his hands join Lu Han’s.

This actually doesn’t help at all since now Lu Han can’t see around Kris’ fucking yaoi hands and their fingers keep reaching for the button on his jeans at the same time. “Holy shit, Kris,” Lu Han hisses, swatting the large hands away. “Get your fucking shirt of or something, I was here first.” Without the extra pair of hands in his space, the button finally pops open.

Kris audible swallows, but thankfully follows Lu Han’s instructions and pulls his shirt up over his head. Lu Han hums in approval as the shirt leaves the younger’s hair messy and haphazard. Sitting back a bit, he rakes his eyes down Kris’ body enjoying how his skin is turning a pretty pink from embarrassment and excitement. He runs a finger across the younger’s jaw, softly down his neck and then down his chest, loving the feeling of slightly rough skin.

Kris rumbles in his chest from the teasing, and Lu Han shivers from the sound. “You have five seconds to strip before I take you down,” he growls, voice low and threatening and Lu Han shivers again, this time giving a wry smile to the man underneath him.

“Try me,” he invites.

He’s on his back in a matter of seconds, giggling as Kris pins him to the mattress and hurriedly pulls his shirt up over his head. Their lips connect again, more eager and fervent than before. This is the kind of kissing Lu Han’s grown accustom to: rough and forceful and passionate, hands pulling at hair and arms pinning him down.

Lu Han brings his legs up, brushing past Kris’ crotch (maybe on purpose), and Kris gasps out again. Lu Han takes this moment to breath, as his hands tug the waistband of the other’s jeans. “Pants,” he breathes, mind still swirling from the kisses, and Kris is quick to comply. Jeans and boxers are pulled off, thrown somewhere off to the side of the room. Lu Han groans at the sight of Kris naked as the younger resettles himself onto the bed. He’s long and lean, and Lu Han loves every inch of him.

Especially the half-hard cock hanging between his legs.

He licks his lips. He can’t wait.

_“Holy shit…”_

Lu Han startles at Kris’ voice. His boyfriend is on the edge of the bed, eyes ogling Lu Han’s body spread out on the sheets. They run up, down, before meeting Lu Han’s. “Holy _shit_ ,” Kris says again, and Lu Han wonders if he somehow broke his boyfriend.

He raises an eyebrow. “You okay?”

Kris gulps. “This is actually happening,” he says softly, eyes full of uncertainty and awe.

Lu Han chuckles; secretly loving the younger’s bashfulness. “It’s happening,” he confirms, “Trust me.” He pulls himself up into a sitting position, before reaching over to the nightstand at the side of the bed and pulling the bottle of lube and condoms closer. He takes the bottle in hand and tosses it to Kris, who fumbles with it before successfully keeping it in his hands.

Lu Han settles himself onto his back again, legs opening in invitation for the younger to move right in between. He watches in amusement as Kris chokes again, face turning bright red at the sight of Lu Han stretched for him, but does make his way over, slowly and definitely unconfident. When he’s within reach, Lu Han wraps his legs around his thighs, pulling Kris closer. The younger momentarily loses balance, catching himself before falling on top of Lu Han.

The elder snorts. “Smooth.”

Kris childishly sticks his tongue out. “I wasn’t expecting that, asshole…” he mumbles, turning his gaze away to hid his embarrassment.

Lu Han giggles. “You’re cute,” he coos, reaching up to pull the younger into a chaste kiss. He gently moves their lips together until he feels Kris relax. Back down to the sheets, he gives a soft smile. “Ready?” he asks, wiggling his hips in excitement.

Kris merely nods, taking a few deep breathes before popping the cap of the lube open. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turns the bottle over and squirts the substance onto his fingers, making a face as the gel hits his skin. Lu Han can’t help but chuckle again.

“This stuff feels gross,” Kris mumbles, pouring a little too much onto his fingers and spilling some onto the mattress.

“You’ll get over it,” Lu Han replies, licking his lips in anticipation as Kris rubs the lube around his fingers. _God_ , they’re so long. He bets Kris nails his prostate in one go. He sighs and closes his eyes, relaxing his body and bringing his legs down from Kris’ waist. He hums, ready to brace himself for the initial intrusion….

That never comes.

Lu Han opens an eye. Kris is still between his leg, which is a good thing, but is just looking at Lu Han. Just looking. Making no movement whatsoever. Does the fucker think his hands magically connect with his asshole?

“Uh, Kris?” Lu Han calls, trying to remain calm and patient with his boyfriend. It’s a virgin thing, he tells himself.

Kris looks dazed as he acknowledges Lu Han’s call. “W-what?” he asks.

Lu Han motions to his fingers. “You know you have to put those in me, right?” Kris hums before looking back down to his ass. “That’s kind of how sex works, yeobo,” Lu Han says, trying not to sound hysterical. “You stick your fingers up my ass, and then your dick, and then we fuck.”

But Kris just glares. “I _know_ how to have sex, Lu Han, but-“

“ _No_ _buts_!” Lu Han nearly shrieks. He whines from the back of his throat and opens his legs wider. “I swear to _God_ Kris, if you don’t put _something_ in me right now, I’ll-“ A silent scream erupts from the back of his throat as a finger is shoved past the tight ring of muscles. He probably should have suggested Kris go in slow, seeing as it’s been a while since Lu Han had anything up his ass and everything now _burns_. He squirms in the sheets, head thrashing and body convulsing at the intrusion. “F- _fuck_ ,” he sobs, trying to alleviate the burn by shifting his hips.

He hears a sharp intake of breath and not even a second later the finger is gone, hot walls convulsing around nothing. Lu Han whines again, this time from the emptiness. “ _Shit_ , Lu,” Kris yelps in panic, wiping his dirtied hand on the sheets before softly rubbing Lu Han’s sides. “I didn’t mean-I’m so sorry!”

Lu Han groans once more, for drama’s sake, before shaking his head. “N-no, you d-didn’t hurt me,” he whines softly, reaching for Kris’ wrist and pulling it back towards his body. “Y-you just have to go slow.”

But Kris bites his lips and retracts his hand. “I…I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Kris, it’s going to hurt. You can’t get around that,” Lu Han frowns, not at all liking the look his boyfriend is giving him. The younger looks ready to take flight and leave while he has the chance. “It’s just a part of sex. It will get better once it goes on.”

Kris doesn’t look convinced though. He’s still biting his lips with uncertainty and looking up and down Lu Han’s body, just now noticing how thin and fragile it looks underneath him.

Lu Han shuffles awkwardly under the gaze, pulling into himself to cover up his embarrassment.  “Um…would it be, uh…easier if I…um…did it?” he asks quietly, hoping he doesn’t sound as lame and bashful as he thinks.

Kris blinks. “Do what?”

“You know…” Lu Han sinks further into the bed, feeling his face heat up like a fucking virgin because he really does have to explain everything about sex to Kris. “Stretch myself?” The last few syllables come out strained and his voice cracks. So much for being confident.

At least he doesn’t look as startled as Kris, who makes a choking sound from the back of his throat no doubt at the thought of the elder prepping himself. The younger quickly grabs the bottle from the nightstand and pushes it into Lu Han’s hands, body flushing a faint red.

So Lu Han makes himself more comfortable on the bed, propping himself up with the pillow and one of the blankets. He takes a few deep breaths before popping the cap open and spilling the lube across his fingers. From the edge of the bed, Kris watches silently, one hand gripping the sheets while the other is poised to stop Lu Han at any moment. His body is still flushed and a slight sweat has broken out, leaving his skin looking delicious and hair matting to his forehead.

When Lu Han makes the move to enter himself, Kris opens his mouth and, for some reason, squeaks. Lu Han groans and resists the urge to throw the bottle at Kris’ face. “What _now_?” he whines, just wanting to get something inside of him. He momentarily wonders if it’s just fate that he’ll never have sex with Kris and this is all just a big tease.

But Kris just audibly swallows and says, “Be careful,” strained and serious.

Even Lu Han can practically see the blush on his face. Still trying to keep his cool, he nods indifferently before dragging his slick fingers down his torso, softly teasing the puckered skin between his cheeks.  He hums, lightly pressing against his hole in a teasing manner that’s completely new to him. Any other fuck he’d be three fingers deep already, but a part of him wants to go slow, wants to see Kris’ reaction to every movement, every breath, every stroke. Said boyfriend is adamantly watching Lu Han’s fingers, unconsciously licking his lips every time the slim digit gets close to pushing in.

A few more moments of teasing, and Lu Han slowly exhales as he pushes his index finger in. It’s not burning, just uncomfortable. After a few beats, he works the finger in and out, twisting every so often to get a better feel. He sighs, a little louder than normal to let Kris know that it’s okay. A little better than okay, really. It feels good. Better than he remembers.

A second finger is added soon after, this time burning slightly on the way in, but nothing Lu Han can’t handle. This time he’s careful when he spreads his fingers, moaning low and loud at the feeling of being stretched.

“H-how does it feel?”

Lu Han jerks at the sound of Kris’ voice, nearly forgetting he was there. The younger is still perched at the edge of the bed; face now a bright red and breathing picking up into audible huffs. Eyes shifting lower, Lu Han groans at the sight of Kris’ cock. Dark red and shining, undeniably hard, and so _big_ , he sets his head back and works in another finger, hissing at the penetration but imagining it was Kris’ cock filling him up good.

“G- _great_ ,” he groans, moving his fingers gingerly. “O- _oh_ …” The burn is subsiding, overcast by how full Lu Han feels, but not enough to completely rid him of pain. He’ll need something bigger for that.

“Kris,” he whines, looking over to his lover. The younger’s head snaps up at his name, eyes filled with nothing but lust and yearn and _want_. “ _Please_ ,” Lu Han moans, hips desperately working themselves harder and faster onto his fingers. _God_ , he needed Kris in him now, the familiar heat is pooling in his stomach just from watching his boyfriend’s lustful gaze raking his body up and down. “ _Please_ ,” he moans again, this time curling his fingers as he sinks down. He gasps at the sudden burst of heat and static that floods his body, throat constricting as he chokes. “ _Kris!”_ he nearly shrieks and the body across from him springs to life, grabbing his wrist and pulling his fingers out. Lu Han gurgles as his walls clench around nothing, and he nearly smacks the younger for making him pull out, the bastard-

“ _Fuck_!”

Nothing stops his cry of pleasure as Kris pushes three fingers into him, burying knuckle deep against hot walls and limp skin. Lu Han’s legs close out of reflex, catching themselves around Kris’ body settled between his thighs. Another cry rips from his throat as long, lean fingers are pulled out and back in, thrusting deeper and harder than his own. “K-kris-“ Lu Han whimpers, head thrown against the pillow. He’s in near tears from the fell of his boyfriend’s fingers working him open, longer and larger than his delicate hands. Hot breath pans against his collarbone, groans of approval are emitted from the taller. Lu Han hears Kris nearly _growl_ as his back arches off the bed from a rough thrust, nailing his prostate and causing the older to _scream_.

But this makes the heat grow, hotter than before and pooling quickly, too quickly.   Lu Han’s not about to come over Kris’ fingers. Oh no.

He wants to come from the hot cock nudge against his thigh.

It takes an impressive amount of self-control Lu Han didn’t even know he possessed to grab Kris’ wrist and still the movement inside of him. “W-wait,” he gurgles, loving the fingers still trying to stretch him open.

Kris stills at once, taking a sharp inhale. “Did I hurt you?” he asks quickly, not daring to move.

Lu Han shakes his head, taking a breath himself before slowly pulling Kris’ fingers out. He whines at the loss. “N- _need_ you,” he whimpers, grip tightening around the younger’s wrist.  Another breath, before meeting Kris’ gaze. “I  _need_ you,” he says again, this time louder and laced with pure lust.

No time is wasted as Kris snatches the condom on the nightstand. Lu Han watches with heavy eyes as Kris tries to rip the packet open, hands shaking to hard to get a proper grip on the edge. “ _Fuck_ ,” he growls, again trying to grab hold of the edge, only to have his fingers slip from the lube.

“Kris,” Lu Han tries, hands reaching to help, but Kris shakes his head in earnest.

“I can do this,” he grits through his teeth, using one last bit of strength to finally open the packet; but hands are still shaking as he tries to unroll the rubber onto his dick, and the condom doesn’t set properly. The younger nearly roars in impatience, tearing the useless condom off and reaching for a new one.

But Lu Han beats him to it; pouncing and pushing Kris onto his back as he expertly rips the foil open with his teeth. “Too slow,” he groans, voice low and wild as he rolls the rubber onto Kris’ flaring red dick. The bottle of lube is nowhere in sight, and Lu Had deems it too far gone to worry over at this point.

Without another thought, Lu Han braces himself on his knees and presses the tip of Kris’ cock into his body.

His head snaps back, groaning at the stretch and heat. It’s been _months_ since his last fuck, and his body seemed to forget the sting of intrusion. Kris’ fingers were large and uncomfortable, but nothing compared to the burning of his cock.

Lu Han brings a hand to his mouth to keep the shout of pain in as he sinks lower, taking a bit more of Kris in. Underneath him, Kris lies completely still, only the hands on his hips gently move, stroking his sides trying to ease the pain. Lu Han can’t bring himself to look down, worried his pained expression will cause Kris worry.

But when a small squeak of pain escapes his mouth when he takes about half in, Kris’ hands stop. “L-lu-“ he chokes out, but Lu Han furiously shakes his head.

“I-I’m f-fine, _fuck_!...J-just let me…” he trails off, biting his knuckles to keep from crying out. Kris starts to say something else, but Lu Han’s waited too long for them to back out now.

So he takes one deep breath before sinking all the way down, ass meeting with Kris’ hips.

The groan of pleasure Kris lets out almost masks Lu Han’s cry of discomfort.

“F- _fuck_ ,” Kris groans, gripping Lu Han’s hips. The elder can already feel the bruises forming. Kris lets out a moan as his eyes roll into the back of his head, his neck lolling against the sheets. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans again, this time rotating his hips to get more friction on his cock.

Lu Han gasps at the movement. He’s still sensitive to the burning in his body, and he knows it’ll take another minute or two for the sting to cease. Digging his nails into Kris’ chest, he shakes his head and pleads, “W-wait,” before wincing at the pain.

The rotating stops and he hears Kris curse under his breath. “Should I pull out-“

“ _No_ ,” Lu Han cuts off. That’s the last thing he wants. “No,” he says again, breathing deeply and evenly. He shakes his head. “J-just let me…” After a few more deep breaths, he rolls his hips. It still burns, but after a few rolls, he can’t help but moan at the feeling of Kris’ cock inside of him, hot and pulsating. He doesn’t know if it’s having waited so long or if it’s just _Kris_ , but something about this feels different. He’s always loved the feeling of being stretched to the limit by another’s cock, but it’s never quite felt this… _intimate_. He’s never taken the time to really marvel how _good_ it feels to have someone else inside of him.

He could really get used to this.

“Okay,” he says slowly, rolling his hips one last time before moving them up and off of Kris’ hips. He hisses as he moves a few inches off, and then slowly back down. Kris’ hands make their way back to his sides, gently stroking his encouragement.

“You feel so good,” the younger mumbles as Lu Han continues to bob up and down. Lu Han whispers a strained “ _Thanks_ ,” before picking up his pace, letting more and more of Kris’ cock slip out and in. Eventually, the pain becomes bearable, and Lu Han begins to shiver in desire.

“Okay,” he says again. He reaches for Kris’ hands and tugs them down to his hips. “ _Okay_ ,” one last time, before pulling himself up higher and forcefully back down.

“O- _oh_.”

That felt _good_.

His head snaps back as he moans, not wasting any time to bring his hips back up and then down, creating a delicious pace that has his thighs shaking. He braces his hands on Kris’ chest, loving how he feels the younger’s breathing pick up as he brings himself down harder. Kris’ hands tighten around his hips and help to lift him up. “L- _lu_ ,” he grtis, eyes never once leaving the sight of his dick disappearing when Lu Han’s hips meet his. The lewd sound of slapping skin raises in volume now, as Lu Han bobs harder and faster and Kris begins to bring _his_ hips up to match Lu Han’s pace. The elder cries out, feeling Kris’ cock thrust deeper inside, so close, _so_ _close_ , to his prostate that he can feel the sparks.

He loves it.

Everything, he loves it.

He loves Kris’ grip on his hips that tighten every time he thrusts down. He loves the sound of their skin coming together, loud and lewd and wet and _delicious_. He loves Kris’ frequent gasps, especially when Lu Han leans down to drape his body over Kris, taking more of his cock in and giving him more control. He loves how he has no say over the string of “ _ah_ - _ah_ - _ah_ - _kris_!” that leaves his lips as Kris’ pounds into him.

He loves the feeling when Kris strikes his prostate and his breath is knocked out of his lungs and he forgets how to breathe.

Kris’ hips falter for a second in worry, afraid he might have hurt the elder but Lu Han sobs out something that can only be understood as “ _There_!” before Kris pulls out.

_The motherfucker pulls out._

Now Lu Han is _definitely_ in tears, and he can’t even move his fucking body to punch Kris in the face for pulling out, but then he’s flipped onto his back and is legs are spread again he’s slightly disoriented from the sudden change of positions-

He screams as his body floods with electricity.

Lu Han can do nothing by take it as Kris holds his hips down and fucks him. Hands twist in the sheets, head thrashes at each thrust, voice falters from each hit at his prostate. Pleads and begs are babbled from his mouth, pleading Kris to go harder, _more_ , more _please_ , _there_ , again, harder, _harder_! He loves sounding like a slut, loves letting Kris take and take and take, loves being dominated by him.

He loves _him_.

Lu Han unsteadily reaches a hand up to brush Kris’ hair off his forehead, cupping his cheek and tugging him down for a kiss. “ _I_ _love_ _you_ ,” Lu Han moans, burying his face into his lover’s neck, waiting for _three_ , _two_ , _one_ -

He bites his scream into Kris’ shoulder, teeth sinking into the soft flesh.

His body snaps off the bed and into Kris’ hold, nails digging into the younger’s back as he comes, hot and fast and nearly blacking out from the sheer ecstasy. He faintly hears Kris moan out his name and feels his body convulse around the younger’s cock. He’s nothing but a boneless doll wrapped around Kris as the younger relentlessly pounds into him seeking his own satisfaction, and Lu Han lets him, humming as he feels himself grow tighter from orgasm.

He turns his head to graze Kris’ earlobe. “I love you,” he mumbles again.

He groans as he feels Kris twitch inside him, smiling as he hears a chocked “ _Lu_ _Han_ ,” from his lover’s lips.

Hips are still moving as Kris rides out his orgasm. Lu Han hums into his shoulder when he feels him slow down and soften, nuzzling into Kris’ neck and placing gentle kisses on the side. After a few more weak thrusts, Kris stills, arms giving out and body collapsing on top of Lu Han.

The smaller lets out a pained groan. “Get off, fatass,” he growls, not particularly enjoying his lungs being crushed. Kris mumbles something into the pillow, but it’s incoherent and Lu Han pushes his shoulder. “Get off!” he tries again, no real bite to his words. He’s exhausted, but he really can’t breath properly, especially after a mind-blowing orgasm and a 185cm boyfriend lying on him.

He hears Kris moan something again, but thankfully he pulls out and rolls off, landing on his back next to the elder. He’s breathing is still rapid and his eyes are wide open.

“Holy shit.”

Lu Han snorts. “That’s all you have to say?”

Kris turns his head towards him. “Holy  _fucking_ shit.”

Lu Han pinches his side and enjoys the howl Kris lets out in surprise. “Fuck you.”

He’s expecting some form of retort from the younger, but instead Kris gets this goofy smile on his face. “We did,” he says, and then he’s laughing.

This is _so_ not what Lu Han wanted for pillow talk.

Lu Han pinches him again. “What’s so funny?” he asks, pouting his lips. Kris keeps laughing, but wraps an arm around his waist to pull the elder into his chest. Lu Han’s automatic reaction is to snuggle against him, a pout still on his lips.

“Just thinking,” Kris says softly, absentmindedly running his fingers down Lu Han’s sides, “I hated you a few months ago, and now…here we are.” He looks down to Lu Han. “It’s just kind of funny.”

Lu Han snorts. “You did not hate me.”

“Okay, I had a very strong and opinionated dislike towards you….Actually, I still kind of do.” Kris chuckles as Lu Han sticks his tongue out, too tired and comfortable to do anything else. “Sometimes you’re a pain in the ass-“

“Hey!”

“-and crazy, and loud, and you are really embarrassing to go out with-“

“Wu Yi Fan I have no problem tearing your dick off no matter how talented-“

“- _BUT,”_ Kris says, voice raising in pitch at the sort-of compliment, “I love you. So it’s all worth it.”

 They lie in silence.

“That was God _awful_ ,” Lu Han laughs, burying his face into Kris’ chest. He feels Kris vibrating, and knows he’s laughing too.

“Isn’t that what couples do after sex?”

Lu Han shrugs. “I guess…” he trails off, not really knowing what real couples do after sex. Every time he’s slept with someone, it’s either one of them leaves or they just go for another rou-

_Oh_.

“Actually…” he says, pushing himself up throwing a leg over Kris’ body, innocently looking down at the younger. “You wanna know what _else_ couples do after sex?” Kris eyes go wide, and his mouth hangs open and he starts to sit up, but Lu Han pins his shoulders to the mattress. The elder leans down to come face-to-face with Kris, gently mouthing, “ _More_ ,” and pressing their lips together.

Lu Han can’t help but think what a lucky motherfucker he is as Kris reaches to take off the used condom and he reaches for a new one. He’s fucked a lot of guys in the past, but he’s really hit the jackpot with Kris. The younger is stupid, yes, and sometimes bizarre, and his eyebrows do this weird thing when he laughs that’s kind of distracting, but besides all that he’s a fantastic and Lu Han can’t imagine anyone else being better.

And as Kris pushes into him again, Lu Han makes a mental note to remind Kris how lucky the younger is to have hi-

“Hey guys.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lu Han’s done a lot through his college years, but running naked through the hall to murder his roommate for ignoring the sock on the door handle with his boyfriend trailing behind was not one of them.

 

 

Kris: 1

Lu Han: 0

Yixing: All the Awards

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
